The present invention relates to a machining tool, such as is in particular used for the machining or working of paper-like materials in machines, through which the material is moved continuously and is simultaneously machined by the tool by reciprocal movement at one or more points, which can be parallel to the working or running plane of the material in and/oblique or transverse to the running direction so as to be spaced from one another.
Such machining operations are in particular linear, modify or reduce or compress the cross-section of the material and can be perforations, holes, impressions, etc., but in particular grooves, which are e.g. used as folding joints for folding of the material following groove formation. The tool may perform identical or different types of the aforementioned or other machinings.
The machining tool, which can be constructed as a continuously rotating tool or the like, appropriately has a body for the movable or driven mounting in a machine frame and on the latter has one or more working members, which are in the working state and move in the running direction and/or transversely thereto in spaced manner. At least one working member can be constructed as a tool member and can have one or more working surfaces distributed in the aforementioned manner for direct engagement in the material or at least one working member can be completely free from such working surfaces or not provided for direct engagement in the material and can merely serve to fill a gap on the working side of the tool, as a balancing weight or the like.